


once / together

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, I will never give you a plot, Little Fluff, No Plot, little angst, no nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: kara and lena in another short piece





	once / together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still drunk - just less sad 
> 
> so have some [more] cliché Kara and Lena

The alcohol was sweet on her tongue – compared to the emptiness, the longing, the heartache, a bottle of whiskey [Macallan, Sherrywood, 40 years] was much sweeter.  
Where did she go wrong?  
Where did they go wrong?  
Why was this happening?  
Why was she out of her life?  
Questions Lena didn’t have an answer for – another swig of whiskey.

“You shouldn’t be with me. I’ll only bring danger to you. We shouldn’t be”. And she was gone, out the window. What do those words even mean? only bring danger? Her life was worse with Kara out of the picture.

 

There was a noise, she was just registering it. It was her ringtone. Lena scrambled to get to her phone. “Hello?”, she made it just in time.

“Stop drinking, Lena”, a soft voice reprimanded.

“Can you see me?”, Lena asks, looking towards her balcony, hoping to get a glimpse of the only person she desperately wants to see. The only person she wanted to see in 3 days.

“No. I – I can hear you heart slowing down”, Kara replied in that soft voice of hers. Despite the circumstances, Lena couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Where are you?”, she asks, her words slurring a bit. 3 quarters of a bottle is a lot – right?

“Breaking my promise. — I couldn’t stay away – apparently”, Kara answers, a touch of guilt hanging on the edges of her words.

“The roof then?”, Lena asks. Kara gives a quiet hum of confirmation. “Can I see you?”, Lena asks, voice hopeful, full of alcohol that allows her to be vulnerable.

“No, Lena. Don’t come up here”, Lena’s shoulder’s sag. A beat. A sigh from the other side of the phone. “I’ll go down there”. She hung up and then there was a knock at her door.  Lena opens it to see her standing in front of her. “I’m sorry Lena – I tried to do the right thing –”

“Breaking up with me is the right thing?”, Lena questioned, words slurred and eyes wide – asking herself if maybe she really did something wrong. But even with her words slurring, she trusted Kara to hear her.

“It’s not safe – knowing me, **_all_ ** of me, being around me”, Kara begins.

“It’s not safe being a Luthor, Kara”, Lena counters. “I’d rather be unsafe with you than without you”, she states, holding on to the lapels of Kara’s jacket.

Kara gives a deep sigh, “I’d rather not risk it”, she starts, “but - I can’t seem to keep away”, she finishes.

Another small smile makes its way to Lena’s face. Powerful, kind, warm Kara, couldn’t keep away from her — that has to count for something...right?

“Then don’t”, Lena whispered, leaning in, waiting for Kara.

 _It wasn’t worth the heartache - and it’s easier to protect Lena if there were dating_ – Kara reasoned – and she filled the gap, letting their lips meet for the first time in 3 days.

 

Well. Make up sex is always good anyway.  

**Author's Note:**

> apparently when I'm drunk I write like this - sorry  
> and as always - thanks for any trash I produce reading


End file.
